Sometimes Sorry Don't Cut It
by SibunaLover123
Summary: Nina Martin, 21, lives in Liverpool England. Single, and Still depressed about her high School break up. Fabian Rutter, 21, lives in Liverpool England, Single, and still regretting what he did to his High school love. He broke her heart into pieces and stompted on them. She is trying to move on but she cannot get over that brown headed boy, that she loved and still loves. ONE-SHOT.


**Heyyy...*Comes out cautiously from Shield* Okay let me explain why I have not wrote anything with my other stories ... One: Love and Hate is probably going to be continued by it's original Owner. Two: I am not inspired by Kickin it stories anymore.. I know I am so sorry! Anyways. I am doing this story for House Of Anubis, Which I LOVE. And I haven't thought about writing about it until I read some Fanfictions about it. Also I am really exited about this story, and hopefully you lovely people will support me through it. If you have any Idea's about what should happen... Leave a review, and Or PM Me! I love to hear from my readers! Also please let me say this. I may not be a great writer, but I because I love it. So If this is horrible, Let me know. I can't read my own stories and tell that alone. See you at the Bottom! Oh And Enjoy (Hopefully).**

Nina Martin, 21, lives in Liverpool England. Single, and Still depressed about her highSchool break up. Fabian Rutter, 21, lives in Liverpool England, Single, and still regretting what he did to his High school love. He broke her heart into pieces and stomped on them. She is trying to move on but she cannot get over that brown headed boy, that she loved and still loves.

"Nina! Come on! We're going shopping!" Amber Millington Nina's best friend yelled from their living room.

"I'm Coming! I am finishing my hair!" Nina yelled as a reply, She added the finishing touches to her hair, and walked downstairs.

"Finally! You took so long!" Amber yelled grabbing Nina's hand and dragged her to Ambers Red convertible.

Amber jumped in the car, as did Nina. They drove to the mall with soft music on as if they lived in a movie or something.

But this definitely wasn't a movie. If this was a movie, the name Fabian Rutter wouldn't send sadness to Nina's heart.

"Oh Neens! Cheer up! Were going to see the rest of the gang! You should be happy!" Amber said, with a huge smile on her face. as the wind blew her hair as she drove.

"Haha Amber. I am happy as can be! You and me are finished with college, and we are working at the best Fashion company in England! How could I be more happy?" Nina exclaimed, pushing the Thought of a certain Boy out of her mind.

"Well I'm glad your back! Finally! Now you can focus on seeing the rest of our best friends! Your Osirin, and my boyfriend Alfie, and maybe a few more people along the way!" Amber said, hoping Nina didn't catch that "And maybe some more people along the way" Slip up. Amber had secretly invited a few "Boys" That Nina would love to see again.

"You know what Amber? You're completely right! I have to move on from my past! I have to move on from my High school years, Well not all about them. but at least the bad parts!" Nina said gaining self confidence.

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that!" Amber said.

Amber swiftly parked the 40,000$ car, or some random amount of british money, Nina certainly couldn't remember how to convert American Dollars, into British pounds! She wasn't that good at math! Thats Mara's job!

England sure has changed Nina, She has Grown to have a British Accent, and she talkes almost exactly like Amber does. Amber said that her British Accent was adorable and anyone who heard it was to shure fall in love with her. Although, after Amber said that Nina burst into tears. So Amber comforted her. Amber was an amazing best friend, and Nina couldn't thank her enough for her loyalty and trust.

Amber and Nina got out of the car, and locked it. Amber entwined her arm in Nina's and they both put their designer shades on. Amber has made a huge effect on Nina's Fashion hoices, Nina almost dressed exactly like Amber does and she is proud of it too.

Amber and Nina walked into the mall entrance only to see Patricia, Joy, and Mara standing there waiting for them.

"Hey!" They all waved and yelled. Amber and Nina ran over to them as fast as they could in 2 inch heels.

"Hows it going?" Nina said hugging every one of them, as Amber did the same.

"Good! Waiting for you Slow pokes!" Mara said

"Where are the Guys?" Amber said with a wide smile

"They said they'd meet us at the cafe! They wanted to give us "time" to shop!" Patricia said as she put air quotes around "Time", then she gave Amber a wink.

"Well enough chit-chat! Lets go shop!" Nina said, insisting that they all go right that istant shopping. They all agreed, and walked over to the amazing designer clothing stores.

~~About 4 hours Later~~

Nina and the Others had Just got finished shopping and they had handulls, or more like arm-fulls, of amazing clothes.

"Wow! That was an amazing shoping trip! I can now go to the pool in my purple Bikini! Right Ambs?" Nina said as Amber has been bugging her for a week into getting a new one.

"Totally! I got the same one! So we can Match!" Amber said

"Now me and you are heading to the Cafe, and Patricia Joy, and Mara are meeting us there in about a half Hour." Amber said

"Alrighty! Lets go!" Nina said as they got into the Car, and drove to the cafe.

Amber and Nina arrive at the Cafe and they go inside. They walk inside and right away she sees her best friends.

"Alfie! Eddie! Jerome! Mick!" Nina yelled and Hugged them all.

"Nina! Did you and Amber have an eventful day of shopping?" Eddie asked

"Yeah! It was great!" Nina said. Then she noticed a certain guy, that looked Familiar, then it hit her. it was Him.

It was Fabian Rutter.

**The** Fabian Rutter.

**The** Fabian Rutter that Broke Nina's heart into pieces, and stomped on it.

What did he do? What could He possibly done to make Nina Cry every time she hears the Word Love? What could he have done to hurt her so bad, Whenever his name is mentioned she wants to curl up in a little ball and die. Two Words.

He Cheated.

He Kissed another Girl.

Nina could have easily gotten over him,

But thats not all. He lied and deceived her. He broke her trust.

Still pretty easy to get over,

But he was talking to Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie, and he said some things.

Not Just things. He said that He loved another girl and he was just staying with Nina because of Sibuna.

Nina Was Heart broken. She ran away sobbing so hard that everyone in the House wanted to cry.

Amber was so pissed off that Fabian Did that to Nina, that she took off her 3 inch heels, and beat the shit out of him. And she screamed at him. Until his ears were bleeding She Punched him right in the eye, and then threw him into a wall.

Amber was furious. Everyone was pissed. Nina was a wreck she couldn't stop crying for days. She tried going to school, but that didn't work. Every little thing that happened, like someone hitting on her, or especially when she saw fabian, kissing that girl, Made her start sobbing. After that Anubis House ignored Fabian. Unless it was to scream at him, or to start beating him up. Now Eddie didn't take it well...Eddie Threw Fabian into a Brick wall. Why? Why did Eddie care so much for Nina? Eddie is the Osirin and Nina is the Chosen One. The Osirin is supposed to protect Nina from Danger, and Fabian was a large danger. Not only did Eddie get furious But Jerome did too. He threw him into the celar wall. What was Jeromes excuse for beating up Fabian? Jerome said that Nina is his sister. You mess his Family you mess with him...

From the Day that Fabian was declared a cheater, Everyone hated him, But Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and Even Eddie, eventually forgave him. Although Eddie is always looking out for Nina, he said he wasn't going to hold a large grudge on Fabian. Because Eddie was a jerk when he came to Anubis House, Everyone forgave him, so he wasn't going to be completely mean to Fabian.

But Ever since Nina had Broken up with Fabian, Nina was depressed. She hated life. But Amber was there every step of the way. And Again Nina couldn't thank her enough for that.

But why is Fabian Rutter in the Cafe? Why is he there in front of her now? Those were Nina's Questions. She wanted Answers, And she wanted them now.

But she didn't want answers. She wanted her life back. She wanted it to go back to normal. When she was 17, and when her and Fabian were still together. Before He cheated on her before anything. She just wanted him back. But her Mind was saying no,but Her Heart was saying yes.

She couldn't stand the position she was in. She ran out crying. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She was tired of Running. But being in a room with Fabian is worse.

So she did what she was best, She ran.

**Hey Guys! How was It? Please Review! Oh and all of you probably know me as Angellapatterson1123 I changed my Penname. I am Now SibunaLover123. Matches how much I love Sibuna and House Of Anubis, Don't ya think? Anyway Thank you all for reading if anyone actually reads this...**

**~SibunaLover123**

**Ps: All the Characters are probably out Of Character. So Keep that in mind.**


End file.
